Joyeuse SaintValentin, mon coeur
by fleurdorient yaoiste
Summary: Harry offre une agréable saint valentin à son ange blond. Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de lui offrir encore plus... oneshot, lemon, yaoi, très chaud.


_**JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN MON COEUR**_

.

.

.

.

POV Harry.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Oui mon cœur, aujourd'hui, à ceux qui s'aiment, tout est permis. Tout me sera permis.

Il est encore très tôt, je sais que tu as pris ta journée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Laissons les autres s'en sortir un peu par eux-mêmes, et profitons un peu de nous. Ou plutôt, laisses moi profiter un peu de toi.

Aujourd'hui, l'usage veut que nous nous couvrions de cadeaux, pour nous prouver notre amour. Moi je te couvrirais de bijoux s'il le faut. Mais attention. Je veux que les arabesques, pierres, chaînes, ornements reposent sur ta peau... nue. J'en rêve... Je te vois bien, là sur notre lit, aux draps tendus de satin noir. Entièrement nu, sinon orné, seulement orné. Dans une pause alanguie, sur le dos. Les jambes légèrement repliées, les bras aussi, les mains près de ta tête et le dos cambré. Le halo de ta chevelure lunaire, ressortant encore plus, sur le satin noir. Les reflets répercutés coups à coups par le drap et ta peau. Oui, cette peau, d'une blancheur pure... Qui me donne des pensées bien moins pures.

J'ai si souvent passé mes doigts, mes mains, mes joues, ma bouche, ma langue, sur cette surface douce. Ce grain si fin, d'une perfection sans pareille. Qui rougit très vite, sous le passage de mes dents. Oh oui, car je sais que tu aimes quand je te mords. Tu ne le dis pas, mais j'ai appris à reconnaître ce frisson qui te secouais dans ces moments là.

Je t'imagine encore, représentation de luxure, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court... J'en saliverais presque, mais me sens durcir tout de même.

Pourtant, même endormis, sur le ventre, dans les draps de soie blanche, tu reste magnifique. Une telle image de virginité, c'en est presque ironique. Je reste là, sur le pas de la porte, appuyé au chambranle, et ma tasse de café à la main. Main orné tiens... Depuis hier soir, tout comme la tienne, qui commence à bouger, pour se poser sur mon oreiller. Je souris. Me chercherais tu dans ton sommeil ?

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je pénètre plus en avant dans la chambre, et pose ma tasse sur la commode basse de gauche. J'y saisis le saladier de fraises posé un peu plus tôt, et me faufile, à pas de loup, vers le lit, où m'attend mon agneau, pas si innocent que cela... Je m'assois sur le lit, à ma place, le bol mis en sécurité sur la table de chevet. Je saisis le bord du drap qui te recouvre, et le descend lentement, doucement. Je dévoile à la lumière de l'astre solaire, cette peau qui lui rappelle son alter ego. Tu marmonnes, et c'est mon prénom qui franchit des lèvres. Je souris encore, tu m'appelles, alors me voilà.

Le drap te caresse, et fini sa course à tes pieds. Pour que tu n'aies pas froid, je me mets au dessus de toi. À quatre pattes, jambes fléchies, et je m'abaisse. Je te communique ma chaleur. Et je perçoit la tienne, ainsi que ton parfum. Si envoutant. Si sensuel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher davantage, mon nez dans ta nuque, légèrement sur le coté, sur ce point particulièrement chaud et érogène, presque sous l'oreille. Je te respire, m'abreuve de ton arôme.

Une fois que je pense avoir eu ma dose, je me relève légèrement, et tends le bras vers le bol. Je saisis un fruit, et le coince entre mes dents. Je me penche à nouveau, pour poser le fruit sur ta nuque. La fraicheur te fait un peu sursauter, mais tu ne fais encore rien. Je te sens sur le point de te réveiller. Tes paupières frémissent, le rythme de ta respiration change. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais mon ange, pour moi, cela reste toujours un spectacle fascinant.

Je ferme les yeux, attentif aux bruits, et commence à faire naviguer la fraise sur la peau. Redécouvre tes épaules, ton dos, en faisant attention à ne pas en oublier un recoin. Je continue ma course, toujours en descendant, mais je prends le soin d'effleurer tes flancs. Tu y es très sensible, et je te sens te crisper. Alors comme ça tu es réveillé. Essaierais tu de profiter de la situation, pour me laisser continuer ? Tu as raison tout de même... Je ne comptais pas en terminer là.

Je remonte, rampant sur toi, ma peau nue contre la tienne, jusqu'à ton visage, et laisse la fraise frôler tes lèvres douces. Tu as du sentir le parfum, et tu entrouvre ces délicieuses pétales, pour laisser le passage à la fraise. Mais comme je suis au bout de du fruit, je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance de te dire bonjour à ma manière... Tu croques dans le fruit, et rencontre mes dents. Tu souris, les yeux encore fermés. Je te sens avancer la tête et venir à ma rencontre. Quelle douceur, quelle langueur. Je ne m'en lasse pas. De ton goût, de ta douceur, de ton souffle... J'en veux encore... Et j'en ai encore.

Les yeux encore clos, tu as étiré ta main, pour venir la refermer sur ma nuque. Nous nous partageons le fruit, dont le jus coule doucement sur ton menton. Je ne veux pas en perdre une goutte, et m'empresse de venir laper ce nectar. Tu soupire, et je souris. Tu gémis pour encore, et je dévie sur ton corps. En fait, je parcours ta mâchoire, pour trouver refuge, mon refuge dans ton cou. Mes lèvres s'activent, et à petites succions, qui te font gémir davantage, je te laisses de jolies marques d'amour... Mes marques d'amour. J'ai encore la tienne, d'hier, sur la poitrine... À l'emplacement du cœur.

Je profite honteusement de toi, alors que tu ne peux pas trop bouger dans notre position. Je sens que tu veux te retourner, et je me redresse, m'asseyant totalement sur tes fesses, que je me fais un plaisir de frôler de mon entre-jambe. Tu replies tes doigts sur l'oreiller, et tends tes jambes, en poussant un gémissement qui est un pur ravissement à mes oreilles. J'agite la main, et un sort informulé plus tard, un flacon bleu nuit franchit la porte de notre salle de bain, pour finir sa course dans ma main. Ce que c'est ? Mais c'est une surprise mon cher. Severus m'a aidé, mais j'ai tenu à y mettre la main à la pâte. J'ôte le bouchon, et verse la substance huileuse, sur mes mains. Je presse un peu mes paumes l'une contre l'autre, pour réchauffer le liquide, et l'applique sur ton dos. Je te masse un peu, en partant de la nuque, les épaules, les flancs, le dos, les reins, et je descends un peu sur tes jambes pour continuer sur tes fesses, et tes cuisses. Je pose une couche généreuse de produit, et sens mes mains chauffer légèrement. Mon sourire se fait prédateur. Proie ferrée. Il n'y a plus qu'à déguster...

brusquement, je te vois ouvrir les yeux, pour les écarquiller. Il semblerait que tu aies compris... Eh oui... Moi aussi je connais les propriétés de la Damiana. Oui cette petite plante d'Amérique du sud appelée aussi Turnera diffusa ou Turnera aphrodisiaca. Ton souffle s'accélère légèrement après avoir comme stoppé un instant. Je vois que tu as compris ce qui va se passer, et je te vois rougir un peu. Car oui, nous avons la journée à nous deux, et je compte bien te faire hurler, et perdre la raison sous mes coups de butoirs. Mais on va commencer doucement, il n'est que neuf heures après tout...

Je me relève sur mes genoux, entre tes jambes, et viens te relever pour coller ton dos à mon torse. Je saisis négligemment une fraise que j'approche de toi, mais je la maintiens en hauteur, et te force à reculer la tête pour la saisir. Ta nuque repose désormais sur mon épaule, et comme j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, je descends le fruit vers ta bouche ouverte, et à l'instant où tu croque dans le fruit, je viens torturer ce petit point sensible dans ton cou. Sous la surprise, tu pousse un petit cri absolument ravissant. Me sentant encouragé, je recommence, encore et encore, maltraitant cette peau diaphane, ce point sensible, et mes mains viennent t'encercler, posées à plat sur ton torse.

Tu lèves les bras pour les passer derrière toi, autour de mon cou. Et mes mains toujours ointes, continuent leur ouvrage sur le devant de ton corps. La bouteille qui flottait toujours, à ma disposition, verse encore une généreuse rasade dans ma main, paume ouverte. Je recommence mon petit manège, mais me fais un peu plus vicieux... Comme tu m'aimes... Je reposes mes mains sur tes épaules, sur le devant, et descends lentement. Massant, affolant, et allumant... Je garde mes mains parallèles, mais ne résiste finalement pas à la tentation, et viens les rejoindre au dessus de ton sexe. Tout en te mordant gentiment, je passe les curieuses entre des jambes ouvertes, pour venir caresser tes testicules, je les masse, je continue par l'intérieur de tes cuisses, puis remonte pour oindre ta verge qui s'était déjà redressée. Ton souffle accélère encore, visiblement, tu dois avoir chaud... Et moi, j'ai hâte de te voir déchaîné dans le plaisir.

Mais tu me mets vite en situation. Tu agrippes mes cheveux, et force ma bouche à rencontrer la tienne. Hummm... J'adore te voir impatient. Le baiser a perdu toute la douceur de tout à l'heure. En effet, c'est de la passion à l'état brut. Nos langues combattent, nos dents s'entrechoquent, et nos souffles sont saccadés. C'est si bon que cela ? Oh je vois que oui. Tes yeux s'ouvrent et me laissent voir tes pupilles dilatées. Pour toi, j'ai voulu cette préparation-potion. Elle te permettait de garder ta pleine conscience, mais agit en exacerbant tes envies. Et là, visiblement, c'est de moi dont tu as envie...

Mes mains continuent, mine de rien, leur parcourt. Elles explorent, dessinent, honorent et caressent. Et moi, je bois tes soupirs à la source, mes lèvres étant revenues sur les tiennes. Je te saisis les hanches pour te rapprocher davantage de moi, et je me frotte honteusement à toi. Je me fais plus dur, et l'ambiance devient plus torride. Je malmène un peu tes mamelons, les pinçant entre mes doigts, les titillant, les griffant légèrement. Je te sens onduler contre moi. Oh oui, bébé, danse encore un peu pour moi. Aujourd'hui, rien pour nous déranger, rien pour nous interrompre. Je te nourris de fraises, ainsi que de quelques billes de chocolat aux éclats de fèves amères. Je sais que tu en raffoles. Ne dit-on pas que le chocolat, aussi, est un aphrodisiaque ?

Je me contiens, mais je t'avoues que j'ai du mal. Je dois prendre sur moi, énormément. Tu es d'une telle sensualité. On aurait pu penser qu'au bout de cinq ans de vie commune, la passion s'affaiblit, qu'on tomberait dans la routine. Mais il n'en est rien entre nous. Au terme de ces cinq ans, j'ai toujours soif de toi, et faim de ton corps.

Mes doigt s'imprègnent une fois encore de potion. Mais ce n'est pas sur ton corps cette fois ci que je vais l'appliquer, mais en toi. Plus exactement, là où je me glisserais dans un moment... Mon index s'insinue entre deux belles pommes blanches et fermes. J'en profite pour te tripoter encore un peu, sans vergogne. Et oui, aujourd'hui, je me sens barbare, que dirais tu d'un peu de bestialité pour commencer ?

J'atteins rapidement ton entrée, et la presse gentiment. D'accord pour la bestialité, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Alors je conserve un peu de douceur pour te préparer. Mon doigt se fraie un chemin en toi, tandis que mon autre main, elle, est partie s'occuper de ta verge, eh oui, rien en toi ne sera délaissé. Je taquine ton gland, joue avec ton prépuce, et caresse, en de longs va et viens, ton membre impatient. Parallèlement, je glisse un deuxième doigt en toi. Je t'étire, de détend, je fais quelques mouvements de ciseaux, et finis par des vas et viens. Un troisième doigt, oh oui mon dragon, j'aurais au moins acquis quelque chose de toi, le goût du travail bien fait.

Pendant ce temps, tu ne cesse de gémir, tout en remuant contre moi. Tu viens t'empaler gracieusement sur me doigts, et te fais masturber sans honte dans mon autre main. Un vrai débauché. Cette potion est tout bonnement fameuse. Je t'aime tant.

Mes doigts se retirent, et tu geins de frustration. Mais tu sais que j'en ai pas fini avec toi, alors tu te laisse guider docilement, comme une poupée consentante, ce que tu est, consentant. J'agrippe ta hanche gauche pour te garder près de moi, mais pose mon autre main sous ta nuque. Je pousse un peu, pour te forcer à te pencher un peu, et agripper la tête de lit. Ma main glisse, le long de ton dos, pour venir cajoler tes reins. Je prononce un sort de lubrification, et sans crier gare, j'entre brutalement en toi. Tu hurles sous la déferlante, car, par chance, je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher, j'ai pu atteindre du premier coup ce petit point en toi, ta prostate, que j'ai frappé avec force. Tu es si étroit ! Merlin ! Je dois faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas jouir sur l'instant. Mais je me reprends, car je compte bien faire durer ton plaisir. Alors mes vas et viens reprennent, et c'est avec toujours plus de force et de vigueur, que mes coups de butoirs te font crier ton plaisir. Je me penche un peu, et viens te mordre sur l'épaule. Tu te cambre violemment, et me fais entrer encore plus profondément en toi. Oh que j'aime cette sensation, être en toi.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps, pour déverser, toi dans ma main qui malmenait ta verge, moi en toi. Nous sommes tremblants, essoufflés et... En sueur... Ce qui me donne une idée d'ailleurs...

Je me retire de toi, et tu te laisse tomber sur le lit, aux draps froissés, sur le ventre, le souffle court, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Quelle vision enchanteresse... Tes yeux s'ouvrent et tu me souris. Alors je souris également. Je me laisse tomber à mon tour, à tes cotés. Je te regarde un moment, m'enivre de ton image. Tu ouvres les yeux, et je me noie dans deux puits de mercure en fusion. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je chuchote, comme si il s'agissait d'un secret entre nous.

« - Draco, tu veux bien fermer les yeux un moment ?

- Harry ?

- Juste un moment.

- D'accord... »

Tes yeux se ferment, et je prononce un sort. C'est de la magie ancienne, blanche, pure. Une lumière, dorée pour toi, argentée pour moi, émane de notre poitrine durant quelques secondes, puis l'intensité baisse jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Mais deux choses sont restées.

« - Tu peux les ouvrir. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon ange. »

Tes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, et je te prends la main, pour amener ton poignet droit au niveau de ton regard. Mon poignet gauche est aussi dans ton champ de vision. Et là tu les vois. Tu comprend, et tes prunelles s'écarquillent démesurément. Des bracelets d'écritures elfiques, sont tatoués autour de nos poignets. Tu tourne légèrement pour lire l'inscription, car tu as étudié ce langage. Et des larmes naissent au coin de tes yeux. Tu te jette littéralement sur moi, et m'embrasse. Ton baiser a un goût salé. Entre deux baisers que tu plantes sur mes lèvres, tu murmures d'innombrables « Je t'aime » et aussi beaucoup de « Merci ». Je me sens rassuré. C'est un engagement que j'avais pris au sérieux. S'unir par le mariage, est si vide de sens aujourd'hui, dans une époque où on peut facilement se séparer et divorcer. Mais un rituel de lien d'âmes, rien ne peut le défaire. J'ai accepté de lier mon âme à la tienne, et tes sentiments, retournés, ont permis l'apparition de mon bracelet. Je suis heureux. Je te serres dans mes bras, à t'en étouffer pour te le prouver.

Le plateau de petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé et gardé magiquement au chaud. Je l'invoque sur le lit, et je te fais asseoir entre mes jambes étendues. Ton dos contre mon torse, je te fais manger, et tu ries. Beaucoup. Et j'aime ton rire. Et je t'aime toi. Et je te le dis souvent. Et toi aussi. Une fois rassasiés, nous nous levons, et tu me prends par la main pour me guider sous une bonne douche. Mais que dirais tu mon amour, d'un bon bain après ça, j'avais justement quelques idées en tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis cette maison comporte pleins de pièces à inaugurer, à notre façon...

_**Inscription sur les bracelets :**_

_« Moi, Harry James Potter, décide en ce jour, de me lier de corps, d'âme et d'esprit, à Draco Lucius Malfoy, que mon cœur a choisi. »_

_« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, décide en ce jour, de me lier de corps, d'âme et d'esprit, à Harry James Potter, que mon cœur a choisi. »_

***************

Alors ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit one-shot ?


End file.
